User blog:~Silverstream/Zelda and Link Meeting
4:01 ~Silverstream Zelda: *laying flat on a bed, deeply asleep, with her wrists delicately crossed over her chest* 4:03 To Bluetopia Link: (battered after winning fight, slowly opens door and looks around. Steps into room, closes door behind him and steps towards her) .......H-hello? (steps beside her and looks down, lightly pokes her in shoulder) ....hello? 4:04 ~Silverstream *head shifts very slightly, does not react otherwise* 4:06 To Bluetopia (breaths a sigh of relief and begins circling bed) Ahem...... Princess.... your.... your safe.... 4:08 ~Silverstream *slowly opens eyes and looks curiously at him* ....Who are you? How have you found me? 4:09 To Bluetopia (walks closer to her side) My name is Link of Skyloft.... and i was tasked to save you.... which I've succeeded in.... 4:13 ~Silverstream *shakily sits up* ...Link of Skyloft... I trust you know my name already, but I consider it polite to introduce myself regardless... I am Princess Zelda. And I owe you a thousand thanks. 4:14 To Bluetopia (bows and kneels) are you at all hurt? 4:15 ~Silverstream *shakes head* No... *kneels down to his level* You are, though... 4:16 To Bluetopia (looks up at her) ......under the circumstances it was worth it.... and I'm fine, just need to sleep for a couple of weeks, i'll be fine (smirks slightly) 4:18 ~Silverstream *giggles softly* Rise, Link... *takes his hand and stands up* I must be getting home... Surely Father is worried sick 4:19 To Bluetopia (stands up) good think i didn't walk here.... (pauses for a second) do you need to be carried? 4:20 ~Silverstream *takes a wobbly step forward* I-I suppose I am a bit unstable... 4:22 To Bluetopia (nods and scrunches up face) ok.... so uhh...... (puts one hand on top of her back) lean back slightly? 4:23 ~Silverstream Um... Alright *starts leaning back* 4:23 To Bluetopia (catches her legs, takes a deep breath and slowly holds her up in his arms) So sorry, I've never done this kind of thing before.... ~Silverstream *holds onto his shoulders* You... You are quite young, I gather? 4:26 To Bluetopia (nods slowly) 16 actually..... (begins walking out of room) 4:27 ~Silverstream You must be a great warrior, especially for one of your age... I'm very impressed 4:27 To Bluetopia well..... not too bad for someone who's never used a sword before i suppose (smiles slightly) 4:28 ~Silverstream *eyes widen in surprise* Never? 4:28 To Bluetopia (shakes head) no... never..... but when the King of Hyrule asks you to do something, you don't refuse (laughs awkwardly for a moment) 4:30 ~Silverstream That was smart... The last person to refuse my father never walked again. *fakes a serious expression* 4:31 To Bluetopia .....i-i had heard some things about him... but i didn't imagine.... 4:32 ~Silverstream ...That was a joke *chuckles slightly* 4:32 To Bluetopia oh... OH (laughs nervously) you... you sure got me there..... (walks through dungeons) 4:34 ~Silverstream *holds onto him a little tighter as she looks around* How long was the battle? 4:36 To Bluetopia (looks straight ahead) long enough..... HE is vanquished though.. there's no coming back from that.... 4:38 ~Silverstream *smiles admiringly* You will be well-compensated for your bravery... Any hospitality you need will be offered to you 4:40 To Bluetopia i didn't do this for fame or riches..... i did this because someone needed help (walks determinedly through maze like path) 4:44 ~Silverstream A most admirable trait... Your family must be proud 4:45 To Bluetopia ....I'm sure they...... would be.... (begins walking with quicker pace) 4:46 ~Silverstream *look of realization* oh, I apologize... I didn't know... 4:48 To Bluetopia (picks up running speed) ....hold on, ok? 4:49 ~Silverstream Oof! *clings on tightly* 4:50 To Bluetopia (picks up into quick sprint, towards dungeon entrance) 4:51 ~Silverstream *slightly alarmed tone* Is everything alright, Link? 4:52 To Bluetopia .......YES! (bounds out of archway into field outside) FINE!..... (looks down) how are you? 4:54 ~Silverstream *gasps excitedly* SUN! It was so dreary in that room... 4:56 To Bluetopia (takes a deep breath) blue sky, air that doesn't smell like the underside of a Skywing on the hottest day of summer.... i would twirl around in revelry, but it might be inappropriate since I'm holding onto royalty... 4:58 ~Silverstream Oh nonsense! *jumps out of his arms and twirls around, her hair and dress flowing* 4:59 To Bluetopia (shrugs and twirls around next to her) 5:01 ~Silverstream *laughs joyfully and begins running across field* 5:02 To Bluetopia (runs alongside her) JUST A WARNING, I DONT HAVE MUCH ENERGY LEFT FOR THIS...... (falls flat on face) 5:03 ~Silverstream *gasps and kneels down beside him - turns him over on his back* ...Are you alright? 5:04 To Bluetopia (snorts and grins at her) YES, YES I AM PRINCESS! 5:06 ~Silverstream *sighs in relief and grins back* You had me concerned... *sits down on the ground next to him* Need I carry you back? *smirks slightly* 5:07 To Bluetopia that wont be necessary, i don't want to put my horse out of a job (smirks back) 5:09 ~Silverstream Oh but of course... Iiiiiii would not be strong enough, anyway 5:10 To Bluetopia not to be rude, i can tell..... If i may.... i might suggest you learn how to defend yourself. I saw your castle's security, it doesn't seem adequate for protection.... 5:11 ~Silverstream I would attempt to argue that... Except I seem hardly in the position to defend the quality of the castle's security 5:12 To Bluetopia (shifts in spot to sit cross-legged) it has been 100 years of peace, but Hyrule was overdue for something less than positive to occur 6:23 ~Silverstream So, now that something less than positive has occurred... Shall we expect there to be another 100 years of peace? 6:24 To Bluetopia (shrugs) possibly .....but still, make sure there's more than two guards... 6:25 ~Silverstream *nods* I will relay that to father... No doubt he respects you 6:26 To Bluetopia (looks up and sky, and takes a deep breath) getting back is a day's ride..... 6:27 ~Silverstream Then... We'd best be on our way *stands up and holds out hand to him* 6:28 To Bluetopia i.... can stand up myself (stands up and whistles loudly) 6:28 ~Silverstream *looks around field* 6:29 To Bluetopia ....any second.... 6:29 ~Silverstream ...You're certain? 6:30 To Bluetopia (folds arms) ....fairly certain.... 6:31 ~Silverstream ....Where did you leave your horse? 6:32 To Bluetopia (looks around) just here, she'll be here any second.... 6:33 ~Silverstream *waits a moment, then shouts out* COME! 6:34 To Bluetopia (Horse appears running towards them) see, i have total faith in her 6:36 ~Silverstream *smiles to self* She's beautiful... What is her name? 6:38 To Bluetopia Princess Zelda, meet Epona: Sturdy Equine. Epona, meet Princess Zelda..... Princess 6:39 ~Silverstream Only one "princess" is needed... *smirks a bit and strokes Epona* 6:40 To Bluetopia doooo you know how to ride horses? 6:41 ~Silverstream ...Does in a carriage count? 6:42 To Bluetopia (raises eyebrow) no... not at all, no.... something else to learn when you get back 6:43 ~Silverstream Or to learn right now... *looks at him* 6:44 To Bluetopia i admire your Eagerness (smiles) ok, so follow what i do.... (awkwardly climbs up on Epona) now you.... 6:46 ~Silverstream ...Alright... *jumps to get on top, but falls short* 6:47 To Bluetopia (winces) are you ok? 6:48 ~Silverstream Yes, quite alright... It is just a little high 6:48 To Bluetopia (jumps down and makes step with both hands) 6:49 ~Silverstream *hesitantly sets foot in his hand, and pushes herself smoothly atop Epona* Thank you! 6:50 To Bluetopia (nods and jumps back on) admittedly I'm not particularly graceful at doing this.... 6:51 ~Silverstream Well that's alright, I was incompetent without your assistance.., 6:52 To Bluetopia (Epona starts trotting forward) i am not the best teacher for this 6:53 ~Silverstream Link, I have mounted the horse... Isn't that all that matters now? 6:53 To Bluetopia ...i suppose...... not many people usually stop me when I'm self-berating 6:55 ~Silverstream Self-berating, such a silly thing.... Especially for someone like you to do 6:55 To Bluetopia (chuckles) i hold myself to a ridiculously high-standard i guess..... 6:56 ~Silverstream Well quit it. *teasing tone* 6:56 To Bluetopia oh, is that a royal order? (smirks) 6:58 ~Silverstream *snickers* Oh yes, it is most definitely a royal order 7:00 To Bluetopia THEN YES PRINCESS. SELF POSITIVITY FROM HERE ON IN! GEE, MY HAIR LOOKS GOOD TODAY! 7:01 ~Silverstream *laughs* THAT'S THE WAY! 7:02 To Bluetopia ....your a very positive person.... i can see why people speak so highly of you 7:02 ~Silverstream ...people speak highly of me? 7:03 To Bluetopia Pffft, everyone I've talked. You are the definition of beloved royalty 7:04 ~Silverstream *shrugs* I am royalty... But I am certainly not a leader 7:05 To Bluetopia well, you will be someday, right? that must be exciting.... 7:06 ~Silverstream ...I suppose... I will always be glad to help the people, but... All those lives, resting on me... I only hope I can be a worthy queen someday many years from now 7:07 To Bluetopia allow me to say, with the positivity of yourself, you WILL be a worthy queen 7:08 ~Silverstream *smiles* Thank you... It means very much to hear words like that from someone other than Father 7:10 To Bluetopia well then the King knows what he's talking about... don't let any kind of pressure get to you, because it'll all go perfectly. can you imagine how much pressure was put on me for this quest? 7:12 ~Silverstream Hmm... Something along the lines of "you must bring my daughter back, she is the necessary heir to the throne and my pride and joy"? He calls me that a lot... 7:15 To Bluetopia ooh spot on, also add "This mission is of great importance to our very future My Boy, don't fail the kingdom" 7:17 ~Silverstream *sets hand on his shoulder and says semi-jokingly* I am so, so sorry. 7:18 To Bluetopia and i was like "Don't sweat it, i save princesses all the time" .....saving some face, i guess 7:19 ~Silverstream I would not recommend admitting your bluff, even upon our return... Just to be safe 7:21 To Bluetopia believe me, i wasnt intending too.... i'll just go back home, and hope no one finds out.... 7:22 ~Silverstream That you lied, or that you took the mission? 7:22 ~Silverstream That you lied, or that you took the mission? 7:22 To Bluetopia latter, i don't want my life to change, AT ALL.... 7:23 ~Silverstream Ohh... You like your life as it is then, that is a very good quality 7:24 To Bluetopia As i said, i didn't undertake this quest for the glory.... (Epona strolls through foresty path) 7:24 ~Silverstream *looks around the forest and takes a deep breath* I love it out here... 7:25 To Bluetopia I'm not used to any of this terrain..... AT ALL.... but it is calming.... 7:26 ~Silverstream What are you used to? Cobblestones? 7:27 To Bluetopia in the sky...... Skyloft is a town in the clouds 7:28 ~Silverstream Oh, of course... Pardon me, I knew that... Just a bit discombobulated I expect 7:29 To Bluetopia ....i do know how to climb tree's though (smirks) 7:30 ~Silverstream *chuckles* So exactly what can you NOT do? 7:31 To Bluetopia well, i cant be quiet, and if i see a Pot, i have no power to stop myself smashing it 7:32 ~Silverstream ...I am not one to judge habits... But where did that one come from? 7:32 To Bluetopia I genuinely wish i knew (smirks) if knew then maybe i could stop myself 7:33 ~Silverstream ...well... When I see open space, I cannot stop myself from running through it... As you witnessed earlier 7:34 To Bluetopia hm, and here i was thinking i had set that off. Running through open spaces is the best (slight sarcastic tone) 7:35 ~Silverstream Oh, you would not be so bitter had you not fallen down... 7:36 To Bluetopia that's true, all the problems in my life started then (smirks) 7:37 ~Silverstream Well you try being in a trance for who knows how long, and see if you are not full head to toe with energy... 7:38 To Bluetopia it was a Month.... and you call that hyper? 7:38 ~Silverstream ...Yes? 7:39 To Bluetopia (snorts) I've met people who'd say you seem depressed. Must be a resigned royalty thing 7:48 ~Silverstream Well... I am careful to not make a fool out of myself 7:49 To Bluetopia trust me, anything you'd do would look elegant 7:50 ~Silverstream Oh, I don't know about THAT... 7:50 To Bluetopia i could push you off where your sitting, and you'd look like a magnificent swan (smirks slightly) 7:51 ~Silverstream ...well do not test it! *joking tone* 7:52 To Bluetopia well I wasn't planning too! i was merely giving a possible example.... 7:54 ~Silverstream In all honesty, I never thought you would *smirks* 7:56 To Bluetopia oh, like you know me so well (looks around) i can be spontaneous.... 7:57 ~Silverstream Hmm, can you now? 7:58 To Bluetopia oh you want me to prove it? (challenging tone) 7:59 ~Silverstream *folds arms* Perhaps I do! 7:59 To Bluetopia WELL OK THEN! (stops Epona by pond and jumps off) watch closely 8:00 ~Silverstream *watches, eyebrow raised* 8:00 To Bluetopia (walks to pond, and falls backwards in it) 8:02 ~Silverstream *puts hand over mouth to cover a grin* Well... He is a boy of his word 8:05 To Bluetopia (head emerges from water) bad idea upon reflection, but i have no regrets (slowly walks back) 8:05 ~Silverstream And now you are all wet... *shifts in her spot* 8:06 To Bluetopia i noticed (takes off hat and twists it to drain water) I could not have predicted you'd do that... So well done *smirks slightly* 8:09 To Bluetopia (nods) thank you, thank you.... (climbs back on Epona) 8:11 ~Silverstream *pulls a wet leaf out of his hair and tosses it to the ground* 8:11 To Bluetopia .....ok i regret that now (shivers) 8:12 ~Silverstream *concerned tone* Why don't we find a sunny spot for you to dry off in? 8:13 To Bluetopia (mumbles) that might be nice, thank you.... 8:14 ~Silverstream *rubs the sides of his arms in an attempt to warm him* Look up ahead... I see a nice spot just at the top of the hill 8:15 To Bluetopia (rides Epona up to hill and jumps off) I'm sorry if this is delaying getting you back.... 8:17 ~Silverstream Oh, don't trouble yourself with that... *effortlessly leaps off* Had it not been for you, I would still be in that horrid place 8:18 To Bluetopia that wouldn't have been fun (flops back against sunny ground) 8:19 ~Silverstream *stretches out across ground* Even dry, this feels heavenly... And you did get me a little wet 8:20 To Bluetopia I'm really sorry.... DONT ORDER MY EXECUTION! 8:21 ~Silverstream *snorts* NO, YOUR ACTIONS ARE UNFORGIVABLE! 8:21 To Bluetopia ESCAPE! (rolls down hill) 8:23 ~Silverstream PURSUIT! *slides down the hill* 8:23 To Bluetopia (stops at bottom) CURSE YOU GRAVITY!# 8:24 ~Silverstream *grabs his wrists and giggles* Got you... 8:25 To Bluetopia OH NOOOOO..... ok you got me, but you cant say i didn't put up a fight (snorts) 8:26 ~Silverstream You are a mess... so no, nobody can say that *smirks* 8:27 To Bluetopia a mess?! ...i-i'm offended (dramatically looks away) 8:28 ~Silverstream Oh... I did not mean it like that... *tries to look him in the face* 8:28 To Bluetopia ....too late.... 8:28 ~Silverstream Link, I... I am sorry... 8:29 To Bluetopia .....I'm not.... for this (holds her around the waist and rolls around on grass, laughing) 8:29 ~Silverstream *squeals and laughs* You tricked me! 8:31 To Bluetopia i've been called a mess every day of my life, I'm way past getting angry about it 8:32 ~Silverstream Good to know... This way I will not fall for that again... 8:33 To Bluetopia (stops rolling) also, i think I'm dry now.... 8:35 ~Silverstream *nods* Excellent... 8:35 To Bluetopia (keeps arms around her) .....should uhh... we continue our journey? 8:36 ~Silverstream ...you might need to let go of me first 8:37 To Bluetopia uhh right (takes hands away and stands up, holds out hand to her) 8:39 ~Silverstream *takes his hand and stands up* right then... Shall we be off? *starts walking back toward Epona+ ** 8:40 To Bluetopia (nods) and sorry, again if I've at all overstepped my boundaries here (makes step with hands by Epona) 8:41 ~Silverstream *hoists self up without help, easily swinging her leg over* If I can be honest... It is refreshing. 8:42 To Bluetopia (smiles slightly and gets on) ....that's good to know.... 8:43 ~Silverstream Sometimes people grow so afraid of "offending" me or doing the "wrong" thing, it makes me feel strange... A leader is someone others should feel comfortable around, not anxious 8:44 To Bluetopia ....got it.... that's good to know... (Epona continues walking) 8:46 ~Silverstream *yawns* ...How can I possibly be tired now? 8:47 To Bluetopia the sun is low in the sky.... it can have that effect, i know.... 8:48 ~Silverstream Mm, yes.... So beautiful at this hour To Bluetopia (low tone) ....i couldn't agree more.... 8:50 ~Silverstream *leans head gently against his back* Thank you, again... 8:50 To Bluetopia .....if ever you need saving.... you know who to ask (smiles slightly to self) 8:51 ~Silverstream Should I ever need help again... You shall be the first one I contact 8:52 To Bluetopia ....learn how to fight before such an event arises, and we can fight together.... 8:53 ~Silverstream ....I would like that very much... 8:53 To Bluetopia ....i would as well, Princess.... 8:54 ~Silverstream Zelda... Call me Zelda... 8:54 To Bluetopia .....that's not my station.... 8:56 ~Silverstream ....Royal order *faintly playful tone* 8:57 To Bluetopia .....understood Category:Blog posts